Cassandra Pentaghast
} |name = Cassandra Pentaghast |image = cass5.png |px = 270px |title = Seeker Hero of Orlais Right Hand of the Divine Divine Victoria (conditional) |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |family = Matthias Pentaghast (father) Tigana Pentaghast (mother) Anthony Pentaghast (brother) Vestalus Pentaghast (uncle) Loren Pentaghast (cousin) (See also: Pentaghast family) |affiliation = Seekers of Truth Inquisition Chantry |voice = Miranda Raison (Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition) Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dawn of the Seeker) |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age |quests = Guilty Pleasures Promise of Destruction The Ideal Romance Unfinished Business }} Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast (born 9:03-9:04 Dragon)She was twelve years old when her brother was murdered in 9:16. is a Nevarran of the royal Pentaghast family and Seeker of the Chantry. She has been the Right Hand of the Divine since 9:22 Dragon. In Dragon Age II she investigates Hawke's actions, believing that understanding them could be the key to preventing a war that threatens to engulf Thedas. In Dragon Age: Inquisition she is one of the Inquisitor's companions and a potential romance option for a male Inquisitor of any race. Many Seekers abandoned the Chantry in response to the mage rebellion. Cassandra did not join her comrades in this, instead remaining loyal to Divine Justinia and her efforts to restore order in the face of chaos. She is both pious and driven, the sword in the right hand of the Divine, seeking justice above all else. Background Born in a carriage halfway between Cumberland and Val Chevin, Cassandra is the seventy-eighth in line to the Nevarran throne. Cassandra was raised in her family's estate in Nevarra City. In 9:10 Cassandra's parents, Lord Mathias and Lady Tigana, took the wrong side in the second attempt to overthrow King Markus Pentaghast and were executed by the king. At the suggestion of his court, King Markus ordered the execution of most of the conspirators' immediate families, fearing reprisals from vengeful relatives down the time. Cassandra and her brother were spared because they were only children at the time and family to the king; most importantly, they had an influential relative to vouch for their behavior. Their father's brother, Vestalus, was a senior member of the Mortalitasi and as such beyond the reprisal of the king, and he took them in as his wards. Cassandra and her brother moved to the Grand Necropolis of Nevarra. Vestalus became prelate of the Mortalitasi in 9:12 Dragon and spent less and less time with Cassandra and Anthony. They grew up isolated, with only each other for company and support. Anthony embraced swordsmanship, dreaming of becoming a dragon hunter, and Cassandra did the same. Cassandra resented her family for keeping her in a gilded cage and became estranged to Nevarra much later on.Cassandra Pentaghast (First Conversation). She began her Seeker training at the fortress of Montsimmard, apprenticed to a senior member named Seeker Byron, where the majority of the focus was on her religious rather than martial education. Though this frustrated her at first, she eventually embraced her studies and excelled. She underwent her vigil at the age of fifteen in a remote castle in the Blasted Hills of Orlais, the youngest Seeker to do so since the Storm Age. Though of noble birth, Cassandra Pentaghast turned her back on a life of wealth and privilege to join the Seekers of Truth. The ancient order serves as a watchful eye over corruption and magical threats, granted ultimate authority in its investigations by the Chantry. Involvement Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker ''Dragon Age II In preparation, Cassandra and Leliana first sought out The Warden-Commander to lead the nascent order as the new Inquisitor. Their search was in vain as the Warden had mysteriously disappeared and so they sought out their next candidate: Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall.}} In preparation, Cassandra and Leliana sought out Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall, as the only candidate to lead the nascent order as the new Inquisitor.}}}} Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser }} Cassandra will awkwardly give advice about marriage after being led on by Varric to think the Inquisitor wants to tie the knot. If romanced, she will believe that the Inquisitor is proposing to her. If Cassandra was encouraged to rebuild the Seekers, she tells the Inquisitor that she managed to find some surviving Seekers and upheld her promise to show them the Book of Secrets. Those she deemed suitable were allowed to join her in restoring the Seeker order. She now trains new recruits with full disclosure of their secrets, though it is a slow process. As Divine Victoria, Cassandra sits on the Exalted Council representing the Chantry. The Exalted Council remained intact, and Cassandra advised Divine Victoria on important matters. If Leliana is Divine, then she will serve for several years, having respect for Leliana and working well with her. If Vivienne is Divine, then she eventually grew disgusted by Vivienne - who she felt was perverting the Chant of Light's intent - and left the council. }} Approval As a deeply pious individual, Cassandra is most approving of Inquisitors who express a belief in the Maker and the teachings of the Chantry, and who embrace their role as the Herald of Andraste. She is generally supportive of Chantry-derived institutions such as the Circle of Magi and the Templar Order and will often disapprove of efforts to curtail their power and influence. As a result of her religious beliefs (as well as her past experiences with apostates), Cassandra can be somewhat mistrustful of mages and will usually approve of a measure of restriction on their freedoms. She is also generally wary of magic and spirits and will sometimes look unfavorably on Inquisitors who make deals with apostates and demons or who dabble in unknown or forbidden arts. Cassandra is strong, aggressive and militant, and often favors a "take action" approach to solving problems. She will usually approve of individuals who are assertive in their efforts towards restoring order. As a moral and compassionate person, she respects the principles of honor, sacrifice, truth and selflessness and often approves of Inquisitors who are kind to others or who go out of their way to help those in need (even if they happen to be mages). Though Cassandra is a devout Andrastian and steadfastly believes in the necessity of the Chantry as a guiding force for the world, she also recognizes the need for change within its institutions and will often favor the idea of reforming the various governing bodies of Thedas (e.g., the Chantry, the nobility, the Seekers, etc.). Like most companions, Cassandra approves of responses that affirm her views or that are sympathetic towards her emotional state (e.g., being comforting or reassuring when she is upset or embarrassed), and will usually slightly approve of compliments and flirting from the Inquisitor. Being disrespectful or mocking towards the things she enjoys or believes in will often net disapproval, as will selfish actions or expressing a lack of concern for the things that she considers important. Romance Cassandra can be romanced by a male Inquisitor of any race. The romance can be initiated after winning Cassandra's approval, flirting with her on multiple occasions and completing her personal quest, Promise of Destruction. Once these prerequisites have been met, Cassandra will request to speak privately with the Inquisitor. During the conversation, a visibly nervous and flustered Cassandra confesses that while she has noticed the Inquisitor's flirting, what her heart truly yearns for is the ideal romance: to find a man who can "sweep her off her feet" and "properly court" her with flowers and poetry by candlelight. She states her belief that the Inquisitor may be incapable of fulfilling these wishes due to his position as the Herald of Andraste and the leader of the Inquisition. At this point the Inquisitor can either end things permanently with Cassandra or state that he is willing to make an attempt at courting her in accordance with her desires. Should the Inquisitor opt to continue the romance, he will be required to track down three ideal gifts: * Flowers which can be obtained from the elven gardener in Val Royeaux. * Candles that can purchased from Pierre-Marie's shop in Val Royeaux. * A poetry book procured from a pillaged caravan belonging to the Dwarven Bookseller in Redcliffe Village. Once the aforementioned items have been collected, the Inquisitor may speak with Cassandra and request that she meet him at a hidden grove near Skyhold. During the evening, Cassandra arrives at the grove to find it littered with candles and flowers. She is then surprised by the Inquisitor, who recites a reading from the poetry book much to Cassandra's amusement and delight. She makes note of the Inquisitor's choice of poems, then starts reading an excerpt from the book herself as she and the Inquisitor gradually draw closer to each other. Eventually, the reading culminates in a passionate kiss and the two of them make love under the night sky. Later, as Cassandra and the Inquisitor lie beneath the stars, she reaffirms her belief that her lover is the Herald of Andraste, chosen to protect Thedas in its time of need. She also reveals that the Inquisitor is only the second man she has been with in her life, the first being Regalyan. She indicates that Regalyan was present at the Conclave at the time of the explosion and that his death has fueled her desire to defeat Corypheus, as she will not allow the ancient magister to take away the only other man she's ever loved. At this point the Inquisitor will have one final opportunity to either end the relationship with Cassandra or fully commit to being with her. If the Inquisitor commits to the relationship, he and Cassandra will share a few more tender moments over the course of the game, and he will be able to kiss her at any time while in Skyhold. If Cassandra is elected as Divine, her dialogue indicates that she does not believe she and the Inquisitor will be able to continue their relationship. However, further dialogue from the Trespasser downloadable content (which takes place after the conclusion of the main game) leaves the status of their relationship in a more ambiguous state, with multiple indications that Cassandra and the Inquisitor may have continued their relationship from a distance (and possibly in secret as well). Her epilogue slide at the end of the DLC states that "While Divine Victoria could never marry, it was obvious that she remained close to the Inquisitor. Their romance, impossible as it was sincere, became the subject of courtly songs about the woman who went to the Maker, leaving the man she loved but always glancing back and smiling when she saw that he was there." A female Inquisitor may also flirt with Cassandra over the course of the game, which garners slight approval increases as Cassandra finds the Inquisitor's advances flattering. However, continuous flirting will eventually prompt a conversation during which Cassandra will tell the Inquisitor that she does not reciprocate her feelings and that she only wishes to remain friends. Notes * The initial cutscene about the flirting, along with its triggering requirements, is actually the same for a male and a female Inquisitor. And as the male one, the female has the option to end all flirting by herself. * This conversation ends in an area of Skyhold that is only accessible after completing a main plot quest. If that hasn't been done yet, the Inquisitor will be unable to reenter Skyhold's Main Hall by normal means – through a door. One solution is to use the map and travel; another would be to simply jump over the mural and on the roof, then down into the garden: remember, in Skyhold fall damage is disabled. Initial statistics Equipment Quotes Dragon Age II * (To Varric) "Start talking, dwarf. They tell me you're good at it." * (To Varric) "Bullshit! That's not what really happened!" * "The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand." Dialogue * Varric: "Does that not match the stories you've heard seeker?" * Cassandra: "I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth." * Varric: "What makes you think I know the truth?" * Cassandra: "Don't lie to me! You knew him/her even before he/she became the Champion!" Dragon Age: Inquisition * (About her desired changes to the Chantry) "The Circle of Magi has its place, but needs reform. Let the mages govern themselves, with our help. Let the templars stand not as the jailors of mages, but as protectors of the innocent. We must be vigilant, but we must also be compassionate to all peoples of Thedas, human or no. That is what I would change." * (About the Seekers of Truth) "We were meant to be incorruptible, above reproach. How seldom does reality match the ideal." * "If we are to spread the Maker's word across the world, we must do so with open hearts and open hands." * "I see what must be done, and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail." * "Cast the Chantry aside, and new problems replace old ones. We will learn nothing from history." * "At some point, power becomes its own master. We cast aside our ideals in favor of expedience and tell ourselves it was all necessary. For the people." * "They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot." * "Orlesians pretend their petty squabbles are a 'game.' Yes, let us treat murder, corruption and deceit as delightful amusements. How wonderful." * "Romance is not the sole province of dithering ladies in frilly dresses. It is passion. It is being swept away by the pursuit of an ideal." * "I do nothing that is not worth doing with all my heart." Trivia * Jennifer Hepler was originally writing Cassandra for Dragon Age: Inquisition. David Gaider took over when Jennifer Hepler left BioWare. * During the development of Dragon Age II, her hair changed from long black hair, to short white hair, to her current short black hair. * In Dragon Age: Redemption, Nyree states that she once fought beside a templar named Cassandra. Cairn states that Cassandra is head of the Seeker Order. Cassandra Pentaghast, however, is not the head of the Seekers. * Mary Kirby described her as "an extremely crusty baguette" . * Unused dialogue from Dragon Age II suggests there was a cut quest involving Cassandra encountering Hawke in Kirkwall. See: Cut content * She is described as "The Believer" in the promotional materials for Dragon Age: Inquisition. * Cassandra is described as brash, impulsive, and having anger management issues, but nevertheless she’s incredibly dedicated and will do whatever it takes to set the world right.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * Cassandra reads Varric's novels and loves the "romance" title Swords and Shields.Guilty Pleasures * Cassandra suffered from hay fever as a child. Her brother joked she should punch a tree in retaliation. Cassandra found that it helped and still punches trees when afflicted.Banter with Blackwall * Cassandra's greatest fear is helplessness. * Cassandra writes with her left-hand, but fights with her right hand in-game. * According to Patrick Weekes, Cassandra is a faithful reformer.Nerd Appropriate with Patrick Weekes. * Although she has Templar as a specialization in Inquisition, she has never been part of the templar organization herself. However, the description of her specialisation reflects this, noting that her abilities are 'Templar-like'. * Through companion dialogue with Sera, Cassandra mentions that she was trained as a Seeker when she was six. However, a letter from Cassandra's uncle to the Seekers states that she was twelve when she joined the Seekers. And she tells the Inquisitor when asked about how to become a Seeker, that even though most of them begin training in their youth, she was "much older" as an exception was made for her due to her noble birth. *Cassandra is the only companion in Inquisition to appear for every war council meeting in the Haven War Room. However, she never appears in the Skyhold War Room. Codex entries Gallery Concept art= DotS Cassandra striking a pose.jpg|Concept art from Dawn of the Seeker Conceptart009.jpg|Concept art from Dragon Age II Inquisition Cassandra concept 3.png|Cassandra concept art from Dragon Age: Inquisition cassandra wotv2.png|Cassandra in World of Thedas Vol 2 |-| Heroes of Dragon Age= |-| Other= References External links * Dragon Age Inquisition Character Kits #2 * Cassandra Pentaghast Character Guide pl:Kasandra Pentaghast Category:Characters Category:Chantry members Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests Category:Nevarran nobility Category:Nevarrans Category:Royalty Category:Seekers of Truth Category:Warriors Category:Tranquil